24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed government officials
This is a list of unnamed government officials with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 2 Official in Oregon After President David Palmer was informed of a threat to national security, he left Lake Oswego and traveled to the Northwest Regional Operations Complex. As he entered, an official told him that his Chief of Staff, Mike Novick, was on a plane and would arrive in a couple of hours. : The official appeared in "8:00am-9:00am." Afghan Prime Minister After learning of the nuclear threat on the United States, President David Palmer called up the Prime Minister of Afghanistan, which was known to be housing three Second Wave terrorist camps. The Prime Minister denied the allegation and warned Palmer that any unjust retaliation on his country would make the U.S. an enemy to over one third of the world's population. Later in the evening, after the bomb had been detonated, the Prime Minister's deputy Barghouti called and expressed both his and the Prime Minister's outrage and horror at what had happened. : The Prime Minister was played by Michael Saad in "8:00am-9:00am." Memorable quotes * Prime Minister: I would appreciate it if you would stop using my people and my country as a source for every threat leveled at the United States. * President Palmer: If you care for the lives of your citizens, you need to hear me loud and clear. Mr. Prime Minister, if a bomb goes off today, it will hurt us... but it will destroy you. * Prime Minister: Then Mr. President, you will have created an enemy of over one-third of the world's population. Proceed carefully. Palmer's Secretary of Transportation When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of Transportation for President David Palmer was one of seven who voted that Palmer remain in office. Eight others voted against Palmer, who was removed from office for several hours. When Palmer was reinstated as President, she smiled broadly when Palmer chastised the other Cabinet members who voted against him. : Palmer's Secretary of Transportation appeared in "3:00am-4:00am," "4:00am-5:00am," and "7:00am-8:00am." Palmer's Secretary of Treasury When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of Treasury for President David Palmer was one of eight who voted to have Palmer removed from office. Seven others voted in favor of Palmer, who, because of the majority vote, was removed from office for several hours. : Palmer's Secretary of the Treasury was played by Austin Tichenor in "3:00am-4:00am" and "4:00am-5:00am." Palmer's Secretary of Defense When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of Defense for President David Palmer was one of seven who voted that Palmer remain in office. Eight others voted against Palmer, who, because of the majority vote, was removed from office for several hours. : Palmer's Secretary of Defense appeared in "3:00am-4:00am" and "4:00am-5:00am." Palmer's Secretary of Agriculture When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of Agriculture for President David Palmer was one of eight who voted to have Palmer removed from office. Seven others voted in favor of Palmer, who, because of the majority vote, was removed from office for several hours. Unlike most of the other Cabinet members who were with Prescott in Washington, D.C., this Secretary was present by way of a live video feed from within his limousine. : Palmer's Secretary of Agriculture was played by Robert Pine in "3:00am-4:00am" and "4:00am-5:00am." Prime Minister of Turkey President James Prescott, newly sworn in to office after David Palmer was unseated during 25th Amendment proceedings, ordered an air-strike against three Middle Eastern nations. These nations had been falsely implicated as conspirators in the Second Wave nuclear weapon which detonated in the Mojave Desert. The bombers were unexpectedly spotted in Turkish airspace by Turkish surveillance, so the Prime Minister of Turkey tried to contact the American President to inquire on their mission. President Prescott was unwilling to appear before the Prime Minister (since even the American public was unaware of the shift in power), so he asked the recently-unseated Palmer to masquerade as President. Palmer agreed, in order to protect the lives of the servicemen in the air. It was inferred from later events that Palmer successfully talked the Prime Minister into letting the Americans fly over his country. : The Prime Minister of Turkey was played by Miguel Marcott in "6:00am-7:00am." Aide at the laptop As Jack Bauer and Sherry Palmer were making final preparations to trick Peter Kingsley into confessing that the Cyprus recording was a forgery, this aide and another aide were setting up AV equipment so that acting President Jim Prescott could listen in on Sherry's conversation with Kingsley. This man was sitting in front of a laptop while another man holding a small device stood in front of a video screen showing a graph of sound waves. He asked the man at the screen if they were picking up live audio, and the other man indicated that they were. The man at the laptop then announced that the line was confirmed. : The man at the laptop appeared in "7:00am-8:00am." Aide at the screen As Jack Bauer and Sherry Palmer were making final preparations to trick Peter Kingsley into confessing that the Cyprus recording was a forgery, this aide and another aide were setting up AV equipment so that acting President Jim Prescott could listen in on Sherry's conversation with Kingsley. This man was standing in front of a video screen showing a graph of sound waves holding a small device when the other man asked him if he was picking up live audio. He confirmed that it was good. : The man at the screen appeared in "7:00am-8:00am." Day 3 Presidential aide at District has called the President]] While President David Palmer was speaking with his brother, Chief of Staff Wayne, an aide entered to inform him that Alan Milliken had called. : The President's aide was played by Margaret Easley in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Day 4 Keeler assistant President John Keeler was going over some paperwork with an assistant, when a chief aide, Robert Franklin, interrupted them to inform the President about updates concerning the abduction of Secretary of Defense James Heller. : Keeler's assistant was played by Dana Walters in "11:00am-12:00pm." Air Force One passenger ]] When Secretary of Defense James Heller announced by video conference that Curtis Manning had taken control of the override device and, with the help of Edgar Stiles, restored the remaining nuclear plants to normal, this man stood up, shook President Keeler's hand, and congratulated him. He was sat at the table just after 6pm. :The Air Force One passenger appeared in , and . Logan aide ]] An aide interrupted a meeting between President Charles Logan, Mike Novick, and Walt Cummings to tell Novick that Bill Buchanan from CTU Los Angeles had called twice with an important message. Novick left and heard from Bill that Jack Bauer had illegally tortured a suspect in order to extract information regarding the whereabouts of Habib Marwan. : The presidential aide was played by Stacy Solodkin in "1:00am-2:00am." Keeler's Attorney General The Attorney General in the Cabinet of incapacitated former President John Keeler was called upon to review a presidential pardon for Mandy. He called Mike Novick in the final hour of Day 4 to confirm that the pardon was satisfactory. Mike notified Charles Logan and David Palmer, who went through with the pardon despite evidence that Mandy tried to murder Palmer in Day 2. : The Attorney General was heard in live audio in "6:00am-7:00am." : It is not verifiable if this is the same character as Bates, Logan's Attorney General, portrayed by Dan Ziskie in Season 5. Logan's Press Secretary After the final terrorist attack of Habib Marwan was foiled, a number of foreign heads of state congratulated President Charles Logan at the close of Day 4 for leading the country so effectively. Logan's Press Secretary informed him that the British Prime Minister had offered to host a intelligence-sharing conference in London, and agreed to arrange a telephone call so that the Prime Minister could congratulate him personally. When David Palmer entered the room and asked to speak to Logan alone, the Press Secretary hesitated but departed with the others. : The Press Secretary was played by Joseph Hacker in "6:00am-7:00am." : Joseph Hacker also played a Cabinet member in "Day 6: 9:00pm-10:00pm." Day 6 Ambassador to Wayne Palmer This man was the ambassador of an unspecified Middle Eastern country to the United States as of Day 6. The ambassador first appeared in the Oval Office, when he briefed President Wayne Palmer and his advisors Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes on the influence and intentions of Hamri Al-Assad. He explained that many terrorist groups would indeed go along with Assad if he decided to pursue a peaceful course of action. He reappeared in the White House bunker, where he expressed dismay over the nuclear attack in Los Angeles. He met with Palmer and Assad, and he debated the merits of Assad's previous terrorist actions. Assad left, and Palmer explained to the ambassador that he planned to hold a press conference in conjunction with Assad. Palmer said that he wanted a letter of support from the ambassador's country's Prime Minister. Palmer also threatened a military action against the ambassador's country. He later returned to the bunker, and met with Vice President Noah Daniels. He expressed anger over the attempt on the life of President Palmer, and asked how he was doing following the attack. Daniels accused Assad of carrying out the attack, though this was not true, saying that his real intentions had always been to kill Palmer. Tom Lennox lied, saying that he had seen Assad with the detonator. Daniels threatened the ambassador with an invasion, demanding every ounce of information that the ambassador's government had, saying that he would invade if they did not find the remaining nuclear weapons. : The Ambassador was played by Ajay Mehta in "9:00am-10:00am," "4:00pm-5:00pm," "6:00pm-7:00pm," and "10:00pm-11:00pm." Memorable quotes * Wayne Palmer: I believe you know Hamri Al-Assad. * Hamri Al-Assad: Mister Ambassador. * Ambassador: (to Palmer) I have never met Mister Assad in person, but I know him by reputation. His organisation has carried out repeated terrorist actions against my country. * Hamri Al-Assad: Your own policies precipitated those actions. * Ambassador: That's your justification for killing innocent people? * Hamri Al-Assad: You and I define innocent in different ways. * Ambassador: My own deputy lost his seven-year-old son in one of your bombings. That is how I define innocent. ("Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Wayne Palmer: This is President Palmer. * Ambassador: Mister President, my government has alerted me of the nuclear weapon heading toward my country. * Wayne Palmer: That's correct, Mister Ambassador, we've made good on our threat. * Ambassador: For God's sake, I implore you to stop it! ("Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm") Cabinet Secretary 1 The Cabinet of President Wayne Palmer was summoned to participate in a 25th Amendment proceeding when Vice President Noah Daniels challenged the Presidency of Wayne Palmer. Daniels cited Palmer's health and behavior as reasons for removing him from office, and a Cabinet vote was required. This Cabinet Secretary was present in person at the Presidential Emergency Operations Center in Washington, D.C. Before hearing any testimonies, she expressed concern to Tom Lennox that the President's ability to perform his duties was more of a medical concern. Lennox replied that the Constitution's 25th Amendment placed the decision squarely in the hands of the Cabinet. She wished to hear medical testimony, so Lennox introduced Arthur Welton, President Palmer's doctor. She questioned Welton, and even asked what his vote would be if he were a Cabinet member. Lennox interrupted Welton before he could answer. When the votes were taken, she was part of the group of seven who did not raise their hands in favor of the President. : This Cabinet member was played by Brenda Wehle in "9:00pm-10:00pm." Cabinet Secretary 2 The Cabinet of President Wayne Palmer was summoned to participate in a 25th Amendment proceeding when Vice President Noah Daniels challenged the Presidency of Wayne Palmer. Daniels cited Palmer's health and behavior as reasons for removing him from office, and a Cabinet vote was required. This Cabinet Secretary was present in person at the Presidential Emergency Operations Center in Washington, D.C. During the testimony of Dr. Welton, this Secretary asked Welton if he could estimate the chances that Wayne might succumb to stress and aggravate his injuries from the attempt on his life. When the votes were taken, he was part of the group of seven who did not raise their hands in favor of the President. : This Cabinet member was played by Joseph Hacker in "9:00pm-10:00pm." : Joseph Hacker also played Logan's Press Secretary in "Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am." Redemption Prisoner "cockroach" A staffer who worked at the national Sangala government was captured by rebels and beaten severely. The second-in-command of the rebels, Colonel Dubaku, had the man dragged before a crowd of young boys whom the rebels were brainwashing. Dubaku called forward Kabila, one of the boys, and gave him a machete. As the colonel and the crowd spurred the boy, Kabila hacked the man with the knife despite his cries for mercy. : The "cockroach" prisoner was played by Shakes Myeko. Embassy aide in Sangala]] The chief political officer to the American ambassador in Sangala had a young man function as his aide. The aide drove Trammell to the Okavango School and had to deal with Trammell's complaints about the heat and travel conditions. He was later present with Trammell during the evacuation of the embassy. : The embassy aide was played by Bizeki Magwanda. Day 7 White House aide ]] A staffer interrupted Henry Taylor and Ethan Kanin at 10:23am to tell Kanin that President Allison Taylor wanted to see him. The woman showed Kanin into the Oval Office, where the President spoke with him about the advice of Admiral John Smith. Later, at approximately 6:22pm, the aide informed Senator Blaine Mayer that President Taylor was available to see him for his meeting concerning the televised investigation of Jack Bauer and the President's plan on pardoning him. : The White House aide was played by Jennifer Carta in "10:00am-11:00am" and "6:00pm-7:00pm." Taylor's Attorney General The Attorney General of President Allison Taylor filed a complaint to the FBI office led by Larry Moss, because of Renee Walker's illegal torture of Alan Tanner. Also, after Jack Bauer was arrested for the torture of Ryan Burnett, the Attorney General requested that Bill Buchanan turn over Jack to his custody so he could file criminal charges. The attorney general, other Cabinet members, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff were briefed by President Taylor about the prion variant bio-weapon threat posed by Starkwood. When General Vincent and Admiral John Smith began describing the dangers of using the military to destroy the Starkwood compound, the attorney general spoke up about his deep concerns too, specifically, about the legality of attacking Starkwood. He stated that military personnel utilized in any law enforcement capacity would violate the Posse Comitatus Act if the legislature did not approve it. Olivia Taylor later reminded her mother that the Attorney General would strongly disapprove of the targeted raid that Larry Moss recommended be made the Starkwood building. : The Attorney General was played by Ned Bellamy in "11:00pm-12:00am." Deputy Attorney General The Deputy Attorney General interviewed Olivia Taylor with Department of Justice staff Peter Hock and Rollins as part of an investigation about Jonas Hodges assassination. The interview began a few minutes after 6am and lasted until about 6:19am. : The Deputy Attorney General was played by Robin Thomas in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 8 UN delegate This delegate was present at the meeting hours after the first assassination attempt on President Omar Hassan in which President Allison Taylor urged other delegates not to pull out of the peace talks. Shortly after 10:00pm, this delegate shook President Taylor's hand and thanked her for something. Later, this delegate was present at the signing ceremony for the peace treaty, watching from the back row. :The delegate appeared in "9:00pm-10:00pm","10:00pm-11:00pm", and "3:00pm-4:00pm". IRK aide This IRK aide assisted President Omar Hassan after Tarin Faroush was arrested. When President Hassan was unable to contact his new acting head of security Nabeel, he told his aide to keep trying to contact Nabeel on his mobile phone. He also ordered the aide to contact Colonel Al Jhanis to give CTU access to the secret files requested by President Allison Taylor. : This "IRK Aide" was played by Sashi Bommakanty in "1:00am-2:00am." Presidential aide This aide to President Allison Taylor was with her at Fort McGuire Air Force Base. After 6:00am, she took a secure call from Jack Bauer through Homeland Security. She approached Taylor and told her about it. : This "Presidential Aide" was played by Shauna McGarry in "6:00am-7:00am." Protocol person This aide was instructing Kayla Hassan on where to sit and what to do during the signing of the peace agreement between her mother and President Allison Taylor. Shortly before the signing ceremony, she instructed the delegates about the protocols to be observed during the ceremony. : The "Protocol Person"/"UN Protocol Director" was played by Tava Smiley in "1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm". Kayla Hassan's aide This aide interrupted Kayla Hassan while she was talking with another aide about the protocol of the signing ceremony. Kayla's aide informed her that a woman had called asking to talk to her. : Kayla Hassan's aide was played by Mercedes Colon in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Yuri Suvarov's aide This aide accompanied Yuri Suvarov at the United Nations during the initial press conference at the signing of the peace treaty. After the press conference finished, he informed Yuri Suvarov about a call from Charles Logan. Suvarov initially refused to take the call, but the aide insisted telling him that Logan had said it was urgent. : Yuri Suvarov's aide was played by Adam Tsekhman in "3:00pm-4:00pm." UN Secretary General The UN Secretary General gave a brief message at a press conference along with Presidents Allison Taylor, Dalia Hassan, and Yuri Suvarov. Later, he gave a brief introduction at the signing of the peace treaty. After President Taylor publicly backed out of the treaty and alleged that crimes were committed, the Secretary General gave a brief statement to the press acknowledging that the United Nations had no knowledge regarding Taylor's declarations and that all inquiries about the subject should be addressed to her office. : The UN Secretary General was played by Eriq La Salle in "2:00pm-3:00pm" and "3:00pm-4:00pm." Day 9 Speaker of the House of Commons The Speaker of the House of Commons was addressing the Parliament before United States President James Heller. When Heller arrived, the Speaker introduced Prime Minister Alastair Davies. : "Speaker" was played by Ken Drury in "1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm". Member of Parliament 1 When President James Heller began addressing Parliament following the friendly fire drone strike in Afghanistan, a Member of Parliament shouted over him, demanding to know what he was going to do about the incident. : "Parliament Member #1" was played by John Cummins in "1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm". Member of Parliament 2 During James Heller's speech to Parliament, the members began shouting at him. After Heller expressed his wish to find words to describe what had happened, an MP shouted out that the word he should use was "murder". : "Parliament Member #2" was played by Terry Diab in "1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm". Member of Parliament 3 Another Member of Parliament joined in the heckling at Heller's speech, claiming that the President could not control his soldiers or his weapons. : "Parliament Member #3" was played by Nicholas Khan in "1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm". Male hostage This hostage was headed to the U.S. Embassy communication room when Jack Bauer approached him from the back, and held him at gunpoint. After gaining access to the room, Jack ordered him and two other hostages to lay on the floor. During the time he held them hostage, Jack kept assuring them that he had no intention to harm them. When the Marines finally stormed the room, they took him and the other two hostages to safety. : "Hostage #1" was played by Dexter Galang in "2:00pm-3:00pm" and "3:00pm-4:00pm". Female hostage This hostage was inside the U.S. Embassy communication room when Jack Bauer stormed it at gunpoint. Jack ordered her and two other hostages to lay on the floor. During the time he held them hostage, Jack kept assuring them that he had no intention to harm them. When the Marines finally stormed the room, they took her and the other two hostages to safety. As Jack was taken out of the room, she was being checked by a Marine corpsman. : "Hostage #3" was played by Provence Maydew in "2:00pm-3:00pm" and "3:00pm-4:00pm". British minister This British minister was present at a National Security meeting of the British government where Prime Minister Alastair Davies told them of the drone threat. : "Minister #1" was played by Simon Green in . Stolnavich's aide This aide, working for the Russian Deputy Foreign Minister Anatol Stolnavich, handed Stolnavich a phone call from Mark Boudreau. Under threat of blackmail, Boudreau agreed to give the minister the frequency for Jack Bauer's CIA communications unit, and the aide texted Boudreau a secure phone number where he could send it. : "Russian Aide #1" was played by William Ellis in . Day 10 U.S. Senator At the United States Capitol, a United States Senator introduced Rebecca Ingram as the woman behind the raid that killed Ibrahim Bin-Khalid, and presented her the Congressional Gold Medal for her service. He then offered her the podium. :The senator was portrayed by Clyde Kusatsu in . The ''24: Legacy pilot script identifies this character as the Senate Majority Leader. Donald Simms' staffer At the Pentagon, the Director of National Intelligence Donald Simms was being briefed by his staff on the security issues surrounding Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. This staffer informed him that NSA was analyzing chatter but were having technical issues after the New York bombing. When Simms suggested they borrow some bandwidth from Langley, she warned him that it would be "dicey territory", but Simms insisted. She was dismissed, along with the rest of the staff, when Senator John Donovan called. :''The staffer was portrayed by Shauna Rappold in . Donald Simms' assistant Donald Simms' assistant was working at his office after 10:00pm when he came back from a meeting. At around 10:22pm, she greeted Senator John Donovan and Eric Carter when they arrived and led them to the office. :The assistant was portrayed by Lara Lihiya in . Multiple seasons Palmer's Secretary of the Interior When Vice President James Prescott summoned the Cabinet for 25th Amendment proceedings, the Secretary of the Interior for President David Palmer was one of eight who voted to have Palmer removed from office. Seven others voted in favor of Palmer, who, because of the majority vote, was removed from office for several hours. On Day 3, The Secretary of the Interior sat directly to the left of Brad Hammond at the District meeting to determine public policy regarding the Cordilla virus called by President David Palmer. : Palmer's Secretary of the Interior was played by Mark Newsom in "Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am," "Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am," "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am," "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am" and "Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am". See also * More unnamed characters * Government Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Government officials